mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Imran Zobokulov
Imran Viktor Mikhail Zobokulov was the cruel dictator of Soviet Union. He ruled from 1962 to 1973 and was one of the most horrific leaders who have ever lived. He is known for killing large amounts of people, including his own son, often in extremely brutal and sadistic ways. Despite his actions, he was initially a good ruler according to some, but went mad with grief and anger when his first wife, whom he deeply loved, died. Also, despite his sadism, he truly believed that he was the God himself. Info Aside from his cruelty, Imran was known for being an able and competent diplomat, and was a proud patron of arts. However, even then he could be sadistic: he had the architect who built his magnificent palace killed so that he could not build anything more beautiful. Imran usually reserved his worst cruelties for the nobility, most of whom he despised for destroying his family when he was a child. His brutal military campaigns, particularly the attack of Moscow (whom he attacked twice), ultimately made Soviet Union weaker. At some point during his reign, he lead the Ultranationalists, a strong military force first created by Mikhail Chacovich, devoted to carrying out his will. These fiendish men, many of whom were former police officers and nazis, instilled complete fear of Imran in the hearts of his subjects. To symbolise their role as enforcers of Imran's will, they rode black cars, dressed in black military suits, and wore the heads of dogs on their helmets and carried bazookas, claiming they would "sniff out opposition to Imran and sweep it away". It was with their help that Imran was able to carry out his brutal methods of torture and execution, though despite this, he became less trusting of them in his later years. Ultimately, he was brought to his senses and back into sanity after accidentally killing his favourite son when the latter tried to stop him from hurting his wife. Overcome with remorse and guilt, Imran became good. He began praying shamelessly for forgiveness for his misdeeds; he sent out lists of his victims to various churches, asking the priests to pray for their souls, and shut down the Ultranationalists. He became too much normal (in fact insane), that he even comply to Queen Elizabeth II for political asylum. Death Imran committed suicide out of depression on 28 March 1973. Upon Imran's death, the Soviet throne was given to Igor Krum. Krum was assassinated by U.S forces in 1978, making his eldest son, Viktor Krum, taking the rule. Acts of Terrorism/Events *1962 - Killed an architect to never make a nicer palace than his. *1963 - Damaged a Spetsnaz base and killed the Spetsnaz leader for disobeying an order he gave. *1964 - Re-created the Ultranationalist Army in his name. *1965 - Attacked Moscow. *1966 - Attacked Sergiyev Posad. *1967 - Attacked Saint Petersburg. *1968 - Attacked Murmansk. *1969 - His wife died and he lost his sanity. *1970 - Attacked Moscow for a 2nd time. *1971 - Killed a priest for not declaring him God. *1972 - Came back to his senses after he accidentally killed his son and his wife, and shut the Ultranationalist army. *1973 - Committed suicide due to depression and guilt. Vehicles *BTR-100 *Zobokulov 1 Trivia *Imran rarely spoke. *Imran had a lot of Ultranationalist and Spetsnaz badges. *His father was the former Duke of Moscow. *Imran is based upon a Czar of Russia, Ivan the Terrible. Gallery Imran.jpg|Zobokulov with all his badges. Imran_reel_life.jpg Imran_medals.jpg|He sure had a lot of medals. Zabukulov_art.jpg|A portrait of Zobokulov. Younger_Zabukulov.jpg|Younger Zobokulov. Zabukulov_black_and_white.jpg|Zobokulov at a meeting. Zabukulov_black_and_white_2.jpg|Another black n' white pic of Imran. Zabukulov_statue.jpg|A golden bust of Imran. Category:Old Farts Category:Russians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Socialists Category:Sadists Category:Gods Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Cowards Category:Dictator Category:Royalty Category:Tottal psychos Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Filled with Evil Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Army Leaders Category:Rich People Category:Politician Category:Clean Aryan race